roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 14 - Find the Tower Part 2
"Make it rain roses!" ~ Ray Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 14 - Find the Tower Part 2 is the 14th episode in Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. This episode continues from Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 13 - Find the Tower and has the lads competing to get the newly-found Tower of Pimps back to Achievement City. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey (not competing) *Gavin Free *Jack Pattillo *Michael Jones *Ray Narvaez, Jr. Summary The episode opens with the lads discussing where Gavin last was, thinking he was near Achievement City. Ray ends up nearly dead from a skeleton as Gavin frantically makes tools so he can get back to what he thinks is the Tower of Pimps. Ray comes across Gavin, hits him with his sword, then steals his crafting table. Jack has full iron armor, and is using his map to try to figure out where he's going. Michael comes across a buried Tower of Yellow Wool, and Gavin takes over an old mine. Michael finds another fake Tower, which Geoff says he let Millie make. Gavin waits impatiently as his iron smelts, and Michael finds a different Tower of Sand. Jack backs away from one creeper into the blast radius of another, somehow avoiding being killed, and then finds a floating Tower of Dirt. Michael then comes across the Tower Gavin found in the lava, and figures that it's the real Tower. Jack and Ray run into each other, agreeing to a temporary truce and to help each other kill Gavin if they need to. Gavin goes to find wood for tools, coming across Michael and killing him from behind. Michael reveals that one of the towers he found is the real Tower of Pimps, but doesn't say where it is. Gavin finds the Tower of Lapis-Lazuli on his way to the Tower in the lava. Michael says he knows where the Tower is, but he doesn't have tools since he respawned. Gavin bemoans his fate as he mines dirt. Michael heads for the Tower sans tools to kill Gavin, and Ray and Jack become frantic as they have no idea where the other two are. Michael and Gavin face off on a hillside, with Michael winning as he has the upper-ground advantage. Gavin runs away and manages to get a hill advantage to kill Michael, then he makes a dirt bridge to get the Tower of Pimps. Michael respawns and goes immediately for Gavin, Jack thinks he knows where they are, and Ray asks Jack to tell him if he finds them. Ray finds another wool tower, and Gavin gets the Tower out of the lava. As he is low on health, Gavin mines into the dirt nearby to hide. Michael shows Jack and Ray where the Tower was, and Gavin erects the Tower of Pimps in the dirt, admiring it before he leaves his cave. He stands in the open for a moment before being killed by a Creeper. Another Creeper follows Jack, but ends up killing the nearby Michael while Jack escapes damage. Michael follows Gavin, distracting him so Jack can sneak up to kill him, but Jack falls into a hole, allowing Gavin to escape. Michael and Jack watch as a Creeper follows Gavin and kills him. Michael searches for Gavin's hiding spot. Ray finds Gavin as Jack accidentally backs into the lava and burns to death, losing most of his armor and tools in the process. Michael finds the Tower of Pimps, but he doesn't have tools to mine it and recovers it. Ray follows Gavin to the general area of the Tower, finding it in the dirt. He mines it and while the lads debate on whether they have to announce if they have the Tower, Ray becomes lost. He reorients himself, and manages to get back to Achievement City and get the Tower of Pimps on his podium. Victory Celebration Ray jumps up and down on his newly-acquired Tower of Pimps while throwing roses onto the Achievement Hunter's logo. Gavin presses the button that activates the TNT from Plan G, but the Tower manages to survive and Ray keeps jumping as the episode ends. Trivia *Ray has another pun on his name: out-Ray-geous. *Geoff thinks that Michael found the most fake Towers in the game. *This is the first instance where someone (Ray) suggests they all get a piece of the Tower of Pimps and everyone wins. *This is the fourth time Ray has won a challenge, but only the second time he has won the Tower of Pimps. *All of the fake Towers have stayed in place during future Let's Plays, with the rule that disallows players to use them toward the objective. *Jack's quote "Surprise motherfucker!" is subsequently referenced in three subsequent Let's Plays, but only one uses the original line intact (and that one is another Minecraft Let's Play) **In the third match of Let's Play Call of Duty Ghosts - Onslaught DLC Free-For-All Jack, riding on the BayView map's trolley, yells "Choo-choo motherfucker!" as he kills Ray. This is the only one of the three such occurrences in which Ray is also in the episode, as by the time of the other two he has left Achievement Hunter and RTX 2014 hire Jeremy Dooley has taken his place. **One of Jack's lines for the Achievement Hunter voice pack in Worms W.M.D. is "Surprise motherwormer!", a Worms variation of the line. (Another of his lines references his beard, and a line of Michael's relates to his Minecraft-origin Mogar persona). **Minecraft episodes 233-235, "The World is Lava", has a banner placed where "Surprise motherfucker!" happened. It isn't until episode 235 when it's finally found, with Jack using it to emerge victorious in the three-part Let's Play. Navigation Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Episodes